Souricière
by RoboticPrincess
Summary: From the day the RED Sniper had met the BLU Spy, he had hated him with every ounce of his being. Or so he had thought. M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I'm very open to praise and criticism, just go easy on me. Not sure if I'll continue this or not, I guess it depends on the feedback. Enjoy.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Souricière – The Beginning  
><strong>_

Chapter 1

The BLU Spy knew that the RED Sniper hated him. He could tell from the fiery look he had given him when they had locked eyes for the first time. From that day on they both knew it was their job to make the others' life miserable. That didn't mean that Spy hated the Sniper back, though. In fact, Spy thought the Sniper was one of the most handsome and interesting men he had ever met.

The countdown to the start of the battle had just ended and BLU team hurried out the gate. Spy headed straight for Sniper's nest, as always. As he turned around a corner to head into the RED Base, Spy bumped into someone. The RED Sniper, looking pissed as ever, with his kukri drawn. "Oh mer-" Was all Spy could get out before promptly being stabbed through the heart.

"Filthy bushman" Spy said as he exited from respawn. Spy was going to make the Sniper's day a living hell.

This time, Spy made sure to keep his cloaking device on for the entire run to the Sniper's lookout. He made his way into the RED Base, carefully passing the RED Scout and Demoman before reaching the ladder which led into the nest. He climbed his way up into the room and was immediately facing Sniper's back. Sniper's gun was pointed out the window, and he was paying no attention to what might be happening behind him. A wicked grin swept across the Spy's face as he crept behind Sniper and positioned his knife for a backstab. He had always loved this feeling. The bushman's life was in his hands, he could kill him, or have mercy and let him live. This time he would have no mercy. After the kill, Spy hid in the corner of the room and waited for Sniper to return. He observed his surroundings. The room was made completely of wood, and was very full of dust and crates and jars of piss. This disgusted the BLU Spy. Suddenly, Sniper returned.

He looked around the room briefly before sitting back down on his stool. "Stupid bloody spy" He muttered aloud.

"Oh, monsieur Sniper, I can assure you I am not stupid" Spy said as he moved behind Sniper and slit his throat. Spy cackled wildly for a moment, then decided to leave the RED base. He would not get away with that again.

After killing a few other members of the RED team, Spy decided to check up on Sniper again. When he climbed to the top of the ladder, he noticed a mousetrap lying on the floor behind Sniper. Spy laughed at this and kicked the mousetrap away, but as he did the mousetrap went off. Sniper rose to his feet and turned around as quickly as he could. Spy swiftly shifted behind him "Where are ya, ya filthy spook?"

"Right behind you" The BLU Spy cooed. Spy deactivated his cloaking device and pressed his blade firmly against Sniper's Adam's apple. "Give up bushman. This is getting awkward" Spy smirked.

"I'm not done yet, mate" Sniper swiftly elbowed Spy in the stomach. Spy stumbled back and Sniper proceeded to kicked him to the ground. He then knelt down in front of the Spy and grabbed him by his tie. "Won't ya give it a rest already you bloody wanker?" To this, the BLU Spy spat at Sniper's face. Sniper pulled his fist back and was about to go in for a punch, but suddenly he stopped. Spy looked up at Sniper curiously and noticed that his nostrils were flaring. He must enjoy my new cologne, Spy thought. This inflated Spy's ego very much. He grinned at the gunsman, only to be punched in the face several times.

"Now get outta here ya bloody spook!" Sniper yelled as he let go of the Spy. He complied; hastily recloaking himself and leaving the nest. Spy did not bother Sniper for the rest of the day. Or at least the rest of the battle.

* * *

><p>The match was over for the day, and both teams headed back to their respective bases. The RED team had lost the match once again. The dining room was completely quiet that night, except for the sound of Soldier yelling at each and every member of the team. None of the team paid attention; most of them were too busy devouring the soup that Demoman had made. Sniper sat silently at the table and thought about what had happened that day. His mind slowly started slipping into nothingness. Suddenly he was snapped back to reality by the ranting of the Soldier.<p>

"DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU, SHEILA! THE ONLY KILL YOU GOT WAS AGAINST THE BLU FRENCHIE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Soldier shouted at the top of his lungs. To everyone's surprise, Sniper simply got up out of his seat and left the room without saying a word. "COME BACK HERE MAGGOT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Soldier yelled. Sniper ignored him and walked straight to his camper van.

When he got in, he hastily threw his clothes off in every which direction, leaving him only in his crocodile boxers and black socks. He flung himself onto his bed and let out a deep sigh. Somehow he could swear he still smelled the cologne the BLU Spy was wearing. It was such an intoxicating scent. That bloody spy is making my life miserable, he thought. Feeling exhausted, Sniper relaxed and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sniper woke to the careful sounds of someone going through his refrigerator. He focused on keeping his breathing steady in an attempt to hide that he was now awake. He then sprang out of his bed and looked toward the disturbance, only to see the BLU Spy kneeling down in front of the open refrigerator, looking back at him.<p>

"Oh merde" The Spy spouted. He was then tackled almost instantly by Sniper. Sniper grabbed him by his collar, picked him back up, and smashed him in the face. He then began to pull his fist back, threatening another blow.

"Wait mon ami! Zhis is a misunderstanding!" Spy yelled.

"Wot exactly am I misunderstandin' about this? Wot the hell are ya doin' here?"

"Please monsieur Sniper! Hear me out, I can explain myself!" Spy pleaded. Sniper punched him in the face again.

"You tell me exactly wot you're doin here, otherwise I'm beatin the bloody hell outta ya!" Sniper roared.

Spy let out a long, heavy sigh. His face relaxed, and he broke eye contact with the Sniper.

" I was just feeling a bit 'ungry and we were out of food at the base, mon ami" Spy said quietly.

Sniper rammed his forearm into Spy's neck, pressing him up against the wall. Sniper could smell the scent of the Spy's cologne again. It smelled very alluring, but Sniper brushed the thought out of his head. He held Spy against the wall for a few moments, before finally speaking up.

" Ya better start telling the truth if ya want to get outta this alive"

"Alright! I was just curious as to what a Sniper such as yourself enjoys eating; investigating my enemies is critical to being a good Spy, non?"

The Sniper raised his eyebrow at this. Was he telling the truth? Sniper thought about it for a moment. Why would he have come in just to go through his fridge, especially while he was inside the van? Sniper punched the Spy once again.

"I said tell the truth ya bloody wanker!"

"You really want to know the truth, filthy bushman?"

"Yes! I told ya to tell me the truth!"

"I came to watch you sleep" Spy said in a low, husky voice.

"..wot?" In his surprise Sniper let go of his grip on the Spy and was swiftly kicked in the gut. The kick was so hard that it knocked the wind out of Sniper and left him gasping for air. "Adieu, and, by the way, your boxers are magnifique " Spy said with a smile as he hastily exited the van. Sniper reached out to grab him, but gasping for air as he was, Spy made his escape with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sniper had always considered himself a simple man. He enjoyed big game hunting, smoking, eating, sleeping, and of course, being an assassin. He was always a man of solitude, enjoying the peace and quiet he got from being alone. He had never considered himself one to need the support of others. While he did enjoy the company of another person, he definitely didn't need it. Or so he had thought.

That BLU Spy is a damn poofter, Sniper thought to himself. He still couldn't believe the Spy had come to his van, much less that the tosser had been watching him while he slept. He could still smell the Spy's cologne lingering on his skin from the wrestling match they had gotten into. Despite his hate and disgust towards the Spy, Sniper enjoyed the smell of it. He decided to skip taking a shower that morning. Sniper let out a heavy sigh.

"I ain't a bloody fag" he whispered aloud.

"What was that, slim?" Engineer questioned. Sniper jumped at this, he had forgotten that the Engineer was still around.

"Did I say somethin? Didn't mean to, sorry mate" Sniper said humbly.

Engineer raised a brow. "Well, that's alright. Spose it's been a little tense round here since we've been losing so many matches. Found myself spoutin gibberish a couple times too lately."

Sniper filled with relief as he realized that the Engineer wasn't going to prod him any further. "Yeah, losing to those bloody BLUs three times in a row is downright embarrassing. But, we'll get em next time, that's for sure" Sniper smiled at the Engineer.

Engineer smiled back. "Well, I'll be prayin you're right, slim"

"Aw jeez, why are you guys even worried about it? We'll get em next time, no problem" Scout suddenly pitched in from his spot on the couch.

The living room went still for a few moments. Scout let out a loud exaggerated yawn before getting off the sofa and walking passed the dining table that Sniper and Engineer were sitting at. Sniper thought he was in the clear, but Scout froze abruptly. "Yo Snipes, you smell like one of them frenchies, what's up with that?"

Sniper eyed him. He could just tell the truth about what had happened. "Nothing wrong with a bloke tryin out a new scent is there?"

Scout shrugged. "Don't know why you wanna smell like one of them shape shiftin rats" He then proceeded to leave the room.

The base was completely silent for the next couple hours. The team had a few days off from fighting, so most of them had left the base to go do other things. Eventually the Sniper was left alone in the base; evidently he was the only one who didn't have anything better to do. And so, Sniper returned to his van.

"Better check the fridge to make sure that bloody spook didn't poison anything" Sniper said aloud as he walked inside. He stepped over to his refrigerator and as he went to open the door he noticed something; his crocodile tooth necklace was hanging from the door handle. He had lost the necklace when he had first been stationed at the base, and it had been devastating for him. He had worked bloody hard to get the tooth for that necklace. The crocodile he had got it from was the first and only crocodile that he had ever killed. The damn thing had charged him when he was out hunting game, and he had gotten a nasty bite wound on his arm because of it. Sniper stood dumbfounded for a minute, then carefully unhooked the necklace and pulled it close to him. There was a note attached.

"No hard feelings, mon ami" To this, Sniper burst into laughter. No hard feelings? They were mortal enemies! None the less, it was a nice gesture. Sniper was feeling a bit thirsty, so he swung the refrigerator door open and took out a water canteen. He took a big swig then put it away, shut the door, and sat down on his sofa. Sniper looked at his necklace and smiled. He sat peacefully for a while, until suddenly everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sniper's head was pounding. He tried to let out a groan of pain, only to find that his mouth was stuffed full of cloth. His eyes shot open and started darting around the room. Everything he saw told Sniper that he was in the BLU base. He looked in the corner of the room, and his heart sank at what he saw. The BLU Spy was sitting casually, staring back at him.

"I am glad you are awake, chéri"

Sniper started thrashing frantically against his bonds. They didn't budge.

"No need to worry, I have no intention of hurting you" Spy cooed as he stood up out of his chair and walked towards Sniper.

All Sniper could do was let out muffled cries from beneath the cloth. His eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and rage. Spy placed a hand on Sniper's shoulder and brought his face down in front of Sniper's.

"Don't be testy with me, mon chéri. What do you think I am going to do with you? Torture you? Rape you? That is not how I do business" Spy said as he brought his hand up and petted Sniper's chin. Sniper tried to pull his head away, but couldn't due to the bonds around his neck.

"Do you like to dance?" He smiled at Sniper. Sniper glared wildly into his eyes.

"Oh….you cannot speak with this in, oui?" Spy carefully took the cloth out of Sniper's mouth.

"What in god's name do you want with me you filthy spook? I swear once I get outta this you're good as dead!" Sniper yelled as soon as he was able to talk.

"That is not going to help you get out of zhis, now is it chéri?" Spy chuckled lightly. Sniper growled in response.

"Now, how about zhis. You humor me with a dance, and I let you go back to your base" Spy said smoothly.

"A dance? Why in the bloody world would you want that?" Sniper raised his eyebrows.

Spy laughed. "You really need me to answer that" He shot Sniper a sly smile.

Sniper let out a groan. "Is that all you brought me here for? You really are a bloody poofter" Spy chuckled again.

"Well, what will it be zhen?" Spy asked.

"What if I don't want to?" Sniper said in a low tone.

"Well, zhen I will rape you" Sniper's face lit up with horror. Spy started laughing so hard that he snorted. He took a few moments to catch his breath, then began to speak again. "Only joking, mon chéri, but I will give you quite a terrible beating"

Sniper sighed. Even if Spy was joking about raping him, getting beat didn't sound like a good deal either. "Fine, I'll do your bloody dance. Not like I have much of a choice"

"Good" Spy said as he walked to his closet and pulled out a box of records. He began flipping through them, apparently looking for something specific. "Do you like Frank Sinatra?"

"Bloody hell do I!" Sniper blurted out.

Spy giggled. "Just as I thought"

Sniper blushed at the realization of how excited he sounded. He cleared his throat. "Well…he's alright at least"

Spy carefully pulled out one of the records and walked to the gramophone sitting on the table next to Sniper. Sniper heard the familiar sound of Frank Sinatra's 'Come Fly with Me' begin to play. His face felt like it was on fire. Spy carefully began to cut away the rope that kept Sniper bound to the chair. Spy tucked his knife away and put out his hand to Sniper once the last of the rope was cut away. "Shall we?" Spy asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" Sniper growled as he grabbed Spy's hand. Immediately Spy began to gracefully twirl Sniper around. Sniper was blushing as hard as a little school girl. He could push Spy away if he wanted to, but something kept Sniper from stopping him. Sniper's heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. And yet Spy looked so cool and collected. It reminded Sniper of when he had first danced with his ex girlfriend to this very same song; except this time the roles were reversed. Sniper was brought back to reality when Spy dipped him and stared intensely into his eyes. Sniper opened his mouth a little too say something, but was quickly cut off by Spy placing a small peck on his lips. Spy brought Sniper back up and continued to dance around with him. One of Sniper's hands was locked with Spy's, and his other one was resting on Spy's shoulder. They continued to gently sway back and forth to the rhythm, but soon the song was over, and Spy let go of Sniper. Sniper stared at Spy. Bloody hell, I never realized how attractive he was, Sniper thought. Spy smiled, it seemed as though he had read Sniper's mind.

"Thank you, chéri, you may return to your base now, just as I promised"

"Uh…yeah…alright then" Sniper slowly walked towards the door and started to turn the knob. He stopped. "Thanks for that, mate. You're a pretty good dancer" Sniper opened the door and began running back to the RED base.


End file.
